1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to a method of cleaning a deposition device in an injection assembly for injecting materials onto a substrate to deposit a layer of material on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deposition such as an atomic layer deposition (ALD) or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a process for depositing one or more layers of material on a substrate. Depositing one or more layers involve injecting different types of chemicals on the substrate using a deposition device. ALD involves injecting two types of chemicals: a source precursor and a reactant precursor. After sequentially applying the chemicals, a layer is formed on the substrate.
During or after the deposition process, the deposition device is exposed to chemicals, and a parasitic layer can be deposited on the deposition device. The thickness of the parasitic layer on the deposition device increases as deposition processes are repeated. As a result, injectors of the deposition device for injecting chemicals or the exhausts of the deposition device for discharging chemicals become congested, and the efficiency of the deposition decreases. Additionally, as the parasitic layer on the deposition device becomes thicker, stress of the parasitic layer increases, causing the parasitic layer to be peeled off or particles to be scraped off onto the substrate, thereby degrading the quality of the layer deposited on the substrate.